Birthday Surprise
by Doks-Assistant
Summary: A subtle hint of lemon makes for a good birthday surprise for the Doktor


**Birthday Surprise**

So... This was initially going to somehow worm its way into a fan fiction (which has fallen to the wayside for OVER A YEAR). I braved up to the ever present pressure to write a subtle lemony flavored fan fiction.

Read the note at the bottom, I'm sorry for the additions.

Here goes… go easy on me it's my first one-shot, man!

***Read and Review***

Pacing back and forth in his lab, Doktor Frogg clutched his head in worry as the day of dread had finally arrived. He couldn't get away with sitting in his lab all day that would not be possible.

One way or another he'd have to brave up to the dangers that lurked beyond his door on this much dreaded day which was in fact his birthday. It would either be Red barging through the door at any moment or the much needed to be answered call of nature that pressed down on his bladder.

Sighing in defeat, Frogg opened the door and made his way to the bathroom.

After relieving himself he trudged his way to the kitchen to grab a morning coffee to perk him up for the dreaded day.

"Good Morning, Doktor Frogg," Red beamed.

"Yeah, good morning," Frogg sighed, "If you can really call it good morning?"

"Coffee's ready," Smiling; Red Menace left the kitchen leaving Frogg to fetch his coffee.

'_That was a little unusual,'_ Frogg thought to himself; Red was normally to bring the day off to a bad start. Shrugging it off, he sat at the dining table and sipped on his coffee savouring the taste.

Not long after Frogg finished off the coffee and sat the mug in the sink, the door bell rang, which could only mean one person was behind the door at this time of the morning.

Amy. Despite the fact he had been dating her for nearly a year now, she still made him weak in the knees and short of breath, every time she would get close.

Frogg straightened himself up and answered the door. Sure enough, there she was with her radiant smile that could light up a world in darkness. "H-Hello, Amy. Please come in." Frogg said nervously as he took her in by the hand.

"Hiya, Frogg," Amy smiled even further and pulled a bag out from behind her back, "Happy Birthday."

"Please don't make a scene of it," Frogg shushed urgently.

"Why?" Amy questioned.

"Come with me. I'll tell you in the lab," he instructed as he made his way down the hall way with Amy in tow.

"You have me confused, Frogg," Amy continued to question as they walked down the hall in a fast pace. "What is so bad about your birthday?"

Frogg didn't respond; he just kept going toward the lab doors at the end of the hall. The doors opened automatically (a feature that he managed to get working after many unsuccessful attempts) and closed behind them.

"You have no idea how bad birthdays can get for me," Frogg turned toward Amy, his face twisted in a mask of horror as he remembered his last birthday. Worse than the rest, he ended up in hospital from a nasty run in with Chuckles the Clown, who popped up in Metrotown from time to time.

"Oh, it can't be that bad," Amy waved him off dismissively, "I bet this one will be the best yet. I have a few surprises for you later on."

"Oh hooray," Frogg said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Amy said, putting down the bag of goodies for Doktor Frogg, "But first I need to run some errands for a friend in need, do you think you'd be able to help me?"

"Sure," Frogg took up the opportunity to escape the impending wrath that would be inflicted on him by Red if he hung around the lair any longer.

"Are you sure, Doktor?" Amy asked, smiling gently. "I mean it is your birthday."

"Yes, I am sure," Frogg replied hastily, "I need to escape imminent doom."

"Okay," Amy smiled; everything she had planned was going according to schedule.

While Amy took Doktor Frogg out on the so-called 'errand', Voltar and Red Menace went to work on the lab as requested by Amy.

"Are you really sure Voltar let you borrow the V-Mobile with no hesitation?" Frogg asked Amy sceptically.

"I have my ways," Amy answered with a grin on her face, "You wouldn't believe how cup cakes work on Voltar."

"Oh yeah," Frogg shook his head laughing. "He can't resist cupcakes."

The rest of the day was considerably more enjoyable than the previous birthdays; it was getting dark when they arrived back at the lair with Dani who tagged along through the day.

"I am dead beat," Frogg yawned as he trudged his sore feet to the lair's front door.

"You won't be for long," Amy smirked at him. "As I said earlier, I have a surprise for you later on."

"What are you talking about Amy?" A wave of shock hit him; surely she hadn't planned anything that was hiding behind the lair's door. "You didn't?"

Rolling her eyes Amy opened the door and walked in pulling Frogg in with her. "See," Frogg looked past Amy and saw Voltar sitting on the couch flicking through channels and Red reading a book with Jess resting her head on his shoulder, "Nothing to fear."

Dani soon joined Voltar on the couch and greeted him.

"I had a great day," Frogg smiled.

"It's only going to get better," Amy smiled crookedly, "Doktor Frogg and I will be in the lab." She called to the members in the living room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Voltar flapped his hand at Amy dismissively, while Frogg noticed Red wink at him and smile, "Whatever, we won't bother you."

Something was up and Frogg knew it, everyone was acting unusual. No one bothered him with Birthday greetings, not even Doomageddon bothered him with his annoying chewing habits.

"This will be a Birthday you'll never forget," Amy whispered into Frogg's ear. "I have a surprise for you."

"And what might that be?" Frogg asked nervously.

"Follow me," Amy said walking toward the lab with Frogg in tow.

Once in the lab, Frogg was greeted by an unfamiliar sight. The room was dimly lit with candles that sat on his shelves next to some of his failed inventions, and his mattress had been replaced with something on a grander scale, designed for two people to share.

"Uh… What is this?" Doktor Frogg asked, he knew what was playing on Amy's mind and it wasn't something he was familiar with.

"I'm not sure," Amy said turning around to look at Frogg, who looked terrified by the situation. "I thought you might be able to tell me. After all you are…" She moved in toward Frogg so her lips were almost touching his, "An Evil genius."

**END**

******Author's Note:**  
I know all these additional character's seem a little off kilter, I'm sorry about that. I originally started a fan fiction over a year ago and wrote this up as just a one-shot as a dare. As requested by TatterTotMinion.

I guess I should get back into the swing of things and start writing daily for 20 minutes. I actually enjoyed getting a blast from the past and now reading this, seeing how far I have declined in my writing skill. It's a machine that needs to stay well oiled, kinda like my art and voice acting (which I do for Animation class).


End file.
